brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
007 in The Man Who Killed Me Once
007 in The Man Who Killed Me Once is a spy brickfilm by HOViNET team.Website news archive It is about the villain Xaramagna returning as a cyborg to destroy the police force LeGops, who bring 007 Lemes Gond back from the dead to send him on a mission to defeat Xaramagna.The film in the Brickfilm Archive It is the fifth and final film that makes up the series Xaramagna's story, following LeXaGa from earlier in the same year. A five-minute cut of the film was created under the title 007: Lemes Gond Returns for entry to Assembly 2004, in which it placed 10th in the shortfilm category.Website archiveAssembly 2004 results In a poll, 007 in The Man Who Killed Me Once was voted as the best Finnish brickfilm from the year 2004.Finnish LEGO Wikia LEGO animation page Plot After the villain Xaramagna's body has been eaten by sharks, his head is taken to Dr. Micron's laboratory where he is given a cyborg body and a new vehicle. Later, when a security van is on the way to deliver paychecks to the policemen LeGops, they find the road blocked and are held up by Xaramagna and his minion. As Xaramagna escapes, the van driver gets to LeGops HQ to alert them, and they give chase. Xaramagna shoots LeGops and escapes to his hideout. At LeGops HQ, a dangerous procedure is carried out to bring the frozen body of 007 Lemes Gond back to life so he can be sent after Xaramagna. While 007 is put through training, Xaramagna's boss, Plofelt, arrives at Xaramagna's hideout and reviews their evil plans including The Missile Operation to wipe out LeGops, which is just waiting on one more missile from Dr. Micron. 007 acquires equipment and flies a plane until he spots Xaramagna's hideout in the marshes, and lands. 007 infiltrates the hideout grounds and spots the missile being delivered by Dr. Micron. He acquires a disguise once inside the building and hides fuel barrels and dynamite underneath the missile silo, so that it all will explode when the missiles go off. Xaramagna is informed that a guard and barrels are not in their places, and Xaramagna knows there must be an intruder in the base. A guard manages to capture 007 and tells Xaramagna that he is in the shark room. However, the sharks are not hungry and will not eat him. While a guard is sent to find a hungry shark, the one guard watching 007 frees him and reveals herself to be his colleague 009 in disguise. The missile countdown begins, and when a guard finds 007 missing, the base enters full alert. The two agents make their way to Xaramagna's monorail, but the villains are also on their way there and a fight breaks out. 007 incapacitates Xaramagna and the agents take the monorail out, as the launch begins and the base starts to explode. Xaramagna is killed in the explosion, but Plofelt stows away in the monorail. Crew *Janne Kortelainen - Director, Screenplay, Animator, Structures, Editor, Camera operator, Post processing, Digital effects, Speech, Characters, "Lepra Pala" & "Löreal" commercials *Matti Kortelainen - Animator, Additional story, Speech, Characters, Structures, "Kari Granbi" commercial *Mikko Kortelainen - Blue screens, Camera support, Post processing, Speech, Structures *Joonas Alitalo *Arto JaatinenDirectory listing archive References Category:Brickfilms Category:2004 brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by HOViNET team Category:Finnish-language brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in Finland Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Action brickfilms Category:Comedy brickfilms Category:Spy brickfilms